


secure

by Noa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Kisses and Touches, M/M, Mornings, Niles being Niles, Requested fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your daughter is once more endeavoring to open the lock on our door.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	secure

Odin hears an awfully familiar sound.

“Niles,” he says, turning around underneath fluffy bed sheets to look at his husband. When there’s no sign of life, Odin gently pokes his cheek. “Niles, awaken.”

“Mrgh,” Niles’s brows furrow and he yawns into his pillow, refusing to open his eyes. “What is it.”

“Your daughter is once more endeavoring to open the lock on our door,” Odin says rather flatly. As soon as he wakes up, he _is_ up, where Niles has to put in a lot more effort to rejoin the land of the living. It's kind of incredibly adorable, but Odin won't say that (to his face).

Niles makes some more muffled noises before finally blinking his eyes open. He takes one look at Odin and promptly yawns again. How anyone could look that bright before noon was beyond him.

“So now she’s _my_ daughter, hm,” Niles says, shuffling a bit to wrap an arm around Odin’s waist. Odin makes a tiny sound but he shifts closer anyway, rolling into Niles’s embrace.

“I didn’t teach her to pick locks,” Odin says. He sighs contentedly when Niles’s hand strokes gently through his bedhead-hair.

“Neither did I,” Niles protests, tucking his face into Odin’s neck. He nips, and Odin stutters with a quiet giggle.

“You might as well have,” he says. “She observes you with an unsettling intensity.”

Niles chuckles. “And I suppose you’ll fault me for that as well?”

“Yes.” Odin blows at Niles’s ear and looks delighted when he feels Niles shiver. “I myself find it nigh-impossible to cast my eyes away from you. Clearly you have put us under a spell of sorts.”

Niles huffs and pokes at Odin’s side in retaliation. Odin yelps and tries to jab him back, but Niles catches his hand and kisses his fingers. Odin’s eyes lid.

“See?” he says quietly, staring spellbound. “You’re doing it again.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” says Niles, but then he gives a teasing lick to the tip of Odin’s index finger and Odin pulls his hand back with far more force than necessary. He flusters visibly and Niles grins, reaching to recapture Odin’s hand to deepen the color on his cheeks.

But then the door makes weird sounds again. Niles sits up a bit and looks towards it. Odin comes up too, hanging lazily on Niles’s shoulder, toying with his hair.

“Won’t be long until she learns the trick to that lock,” Niles says, and though he tries to sound reprimanding, Odin hears the pride in his voice.

“Would that really be so bad?” Odin says, tracing his finger down the shell of Niles’s ear. Niles hums, the only warning Odin receives before he finds himself pushed down into the bed, pinned by the hips. He gasps, though his startled expression melts when Niles rocks down against his body with a heated little sigh. Looks like he’s awake, now.

“You tell me, dearest,” Niles says sweetly. “Would you care if our darling daughter were to see us like this?”

The door rattles. From behind it, both men can hear their little girl breathe out an exaggerated sigh of disappointment. Odin squirms nervously. As proud as he is of their daughter…

“I suppose we’ll have to replace the lock once more,” he ends up saying, averting his eyes. Niles chuckles, his breath washing hotly against Odin’s kissed skin.

“I suppose we do, indeed.”

_-fin_

**Author's Note:**

> This request was lovely, and I couldn't resist the call of my domestic Niles/Odin family headcanons...


End file.
